Saikou no Atarashi Tousan (Original)
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Berbekal selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat yang sang ayah berikan, Mizuhi Kaizayuki memulai hidupnya dikota Kyoto bersama 'ayah' barunya. Meski sang 'ayah' baik, Yuki terlalu segan untuk meminta pertolongan. Bahkan pada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun, namun, perlakuan lembut dari sang 'ayah' baru, Hasegawa Ryo perlahan membuat hatinya luluh.


Saikou no Atarashi Otousan

By. Ryoshiro

Cast and Synopsis

Cast :

Zuichi as Mizuhi Kaizayuki (15 y.o)

Ryoshiro as Hasegawa Ryo (22 y.o)

Reijuro as Shirozawa Rei (15 y.o)

Sagi as Aizawa Aika (24 y.o)

Other Cast :

Shinomiya Kouta : Ryo's Cousin (16 y.o)

Aizawa Shouta : Aika's Brother (16 y.o)

Aizawa Akira : Aika's Twin Brother (24 y.o)

Mizuhi Fukuro : Kaizayuki's Father (37 y.o)

Mizuhi Saika : Kaizayuki's Mother (35 y.o)

Synopsis :

Berbekal selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat yang sang ayah berikan, Mizuhi Kaizayuki memulai hidupnya dikota Kyoto bersama 'ayah' barunya.

Meski sang 'ayah' baik, Yuki terlalu segan untuk meminta pertolongan. Bahkan pada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun, namun, perlakuan lembut dari sang 'ayah' baru, Hasegawa Ryo perlahan membuat hatinya luluh.

Chapter I : The Beginning

 _Mizuhi's POV_

Namaku Mizuhi Kaizayuki, saat ini berumur 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMA. Aku tinggal bersama seorang ayah yang sangat muda, ia bernama Ryo Hasegawa, adik angkat ayah kandungku. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa bersama dengan Ryo-otousan saat ini? Jawabannya mudah saja, ayah membuangku dan kakakku pergi untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Ah, ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian 3 bulan lalu dimana itu adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengan ayah.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku berdiri di depan sebuah apartement dengan alamat yang sesuai dengan kertas yang ku bawa. Aku mendapatkan alamat itu dari ayah kandungku yang memutuskan untuk pergi dan menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita setelah sekian lama meninggalkanku._

 _Yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalaku adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kumal dengan jenggot dan kumis yang panjang. Aku menelan ludah, berharap semoga saja aku selamat dan tidak di macam-macami oleh pamanku ini._

 _Ting tong ting tong_

 _Kutekan bel apartemennya, berharap cemas. Ah- terlalu banyak pikiran buruk yang menyeruak kedalam pikiranku. Ditengah pikiranku yang sibuk sendiri menerka apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, sosok seorang laki-laki muda yang kuperkirakan umurnya masih belasan tahun keluar dengan tampang kusut berantakan._

 _"Siapa?" Tanyanya masih dengan tampang yang kusut dan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur._

 _"Siapa?" Ulangnya. Aku terkesiap._

 _"Kaizayuki… Mizuhi Kaizayuki. A-aku mencari seseorang bernama Hasegawa Ryo-san. Apa dia tinggal disini?" Tanyaku reflex, orang itu menatapku bingung._

 _"Huh? Ya, aku Ryo Hasegawa. Ada perlu apa?" Dan lagi, aku terperangah dibuatnya._

 _Maksudku, mana mungkin paman yang disebutkan ayahku yang brengsek ini adalah seorang… pemuda yang berwajah Shota? Meski, kuakui kalau ia sedikit berantakan, mungkin wajar saja karena hari ini hari minggu, ia berniat menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bermalas-malasan seperti tipikal cowok gamer lainnya diluar sana._

 _"Oh! Aku baru ingat, kau anaknya Fukuro-niisan, 'kan?" tanyanya. Bolehkah aku tercengang sekarang? Tadi, dia baru saja menyebut ayah dengan embel-embel 'niisan'! "maaf maaf aku menyambutmu dengan sambutan yang kurang sopan. Silakan masuk dan duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman." Lanjutnya, ia bergegas masuk dan aku mengekor di belakangnya._

 _Untuk ukuran laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri, rumahnya terbilang cukup rapi. Aku melihat ada laptop yang menyala di meja ruang tengah, dan mungkin segelas kopi. Kertas bertumpuk di sisi lain meja dengan pena yang tergeletak tidak berdaya diatasnya. Apa pemuda bernama Ryo-san tadi sudah bekerja? Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pekerja._

 _Aku menyamankan dudukku di atas sofa empuk, tak lama menunggu, ia sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh di atasnya juga sepiring kue cemilan. Kue keju kesukaanku!._

 _"yah, maaf lama… surat dari niisan baru saja tiba 2 hari lalu, dan aku jadi kelupaan karena skripsiku" ia berkilah sambil menyengir layaknya bocah._

 _"hai' daijoubu desu." Sahutku singkat. 'Huh? Skripsi' batinku sedikit bingung dengan ucapan terakhirnya._

 _"a-ah oke, jadi kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Ryo Hasegawa, kau sudah tahu bukan? Umurku sekarang 22 tahun, mahasiswa semester akhir yang.. yah, kau lihat sendiri.." ia menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas meja ruanng tengah dengan tatapan seolah 'kau-lihat-sendiri'._

 _Pats_

 _Dan laptop diatas meja mendadak mati membuat pemuda dihadapanku langsung berlari sprint sambil berteriak histeris sembari meneriakkan kata-kata; "FILE-FILEKU BELUM KU SAVE!"_

 _Ok, aku mulai gagal paham dengan situasi disini._

 _Sementara Hasegawa-san masih meratapi laptopnya yang mendadak mati, aku memutuskan untuk memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, sejujurnya aku sedikit terganggu dengan keadaan ini._

 _"Teories of Money Banking?" ejaku pada sebuah judul buku yang baru saja kupungut. Aku menolehkan kepala kearah Hasegawa-san yang terkapar lemas didepan sang laptop, "Ano….. Hasegawa-san mahasiswa ekonomi?" tanyaku._

 _"Ah, ya, aku mahasiswa ekonomi… lebih tepatnya jurusan Akuntansi." Dengan senyuman putus asa yang mengembang di parasnya. "Ah- iya, tadi siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar._

 _Sudah berapa kali orang dihadapanku membuatku terkejut? Umurnya sangat tidak sinkron dengan parasnya yang terlalu muda. "Mizuhi… Kaizayuki… 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMA di Kyosei Gakuen… sebenarnya, aku baru saja mendaftar dan di terima disana. Salam kenal… err Hasegawa-san…" ujarku ragu._

 _"karena mulai hari ini aku akan jadi walimu, bagaimana kalau kau mulai memanggilku dengan suffix 'niisan' atau 'paman' atau apalah. Kau punya ide untuk itu?" katanya terlihat bingung._

 _"ayah?"_

 _"hmm… " ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "baiklah, mulai hari ini panggil aku ayah."_

 _Aku tersenyum senang, iapun ikut tersenyum._

 _"iya, Ayah!"_

 _Flashback end_

"Mizuhi-chan? Kenapa melamun? Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah." Ayah berseru dari ruanngan depan. Ah, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah.

"iya ayah, sebentar." Sahutku dengan roti yang kuselipkan diantara bibirku. Satu tanganku sibuk membenarkan tali sepatu, sementara yang lainnya memegang kotak susu. Sementara ayah yang kesal melihatku belum selesai dengan grasak-grusuk pakaianku, langsung menghampiri dan membantuku merapikan pakaian yang kugunakan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, kami masuk kedalam mobil milik ayah dan langsung pergi ke sekolahku, sementara ayah akan langsung menemui tercintanya dosen mata kuliah akuntansi yang sudah disumpah serapahi dan dijanjikan sepasang kaos kaki bau yang belum di cuci selama seminggu untuk dilemparkan ke wajahnya yang keriputan bin amit-amit. Sepertinya ayah dendam kesumat pada dosennya satu itu.

Mobil terparkir di depan gerbang Kyousei Gakuen yang dipenuhi oleh guguran pohon Sakura. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman baruku, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sekolah ini? Aku hanya berharap tidak ada masalah seperti yang terjadi di sekolahku yang dulu hanya karena aku anak orang miskin.

Aku melangkah keluar mobil, sementara ayah tampak mengawasi sekitar dari balik kemudi. Tatapannya beralih padaku sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ayah, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hai', Hai'… hati-hati, Mizuhi-chan! Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon ayah, oke?"

Aku mengangguk paham. "Ok, ittekimasu." Sembari melambai dan berlari memasuki halaman sekolah. Samar, aku mendengar deru mobil ayahku meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Aku terkulai lemas di mejaku, upacara penerimaan tadi benar-benar membuatku lelah. Bayangkan saja, kau harus berdiri selama satu jam penuh sambil mendengarkan pidato panjang kali lebar yang disampaikan kepala sekolah yang bahkan tidak aku ingat siapa namanya.

Aku menatap sekitarku, memperhatikan siswa-siswi berpenampilan elit yang akan menemaniku selama setahun kedepan. Kudengar tiga orang gadis tengah membicarakan liburan mereka yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kata 'Eropa, Kapal Pesiar, dan Oleh-oleh berupa perhiasan cantik atau parfum mahal'. Mendengarnya entah kenapa membuatku kesal dan iritasi. Tidak bisakah mereka tidak membicarakan hal bodoh seperti itu?

Lagi, aku mendengar suara grasak-grusuk mengenai salah satu murid popular yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari tes masuk yang luar biasa sulit kemarin. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya namun berita soalnya sudah tersebar jauh sampai ke kalangan senpai-senpai kelas dua dan tiga.

Okay, bukan berarti aku tertarik dengannya. Hanya saja sudah terlalu banyak siswa-siswi yang membicarakan tentangnya saat upacara tadi.

"Nee, nee… bukankah dia Shirozawa-kun?"

"Shirozawa…? Maksudmu Shirozawa Rei-kun yang kemarin mendapatkan nilai tertinggi itu?"

"Memangnya ada Shirozawa mana lagi yang satu angkatan dengan kita?"

Mendengar nama Shirozawa –yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar ditelingaku- disebut-sebut, membuatku sedikit penasaran dengan sosoknya. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku kearah sesosok cowok yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersama dua temannya.

'Deg!'

Aku terdiam begitu bola mataku menangkap sosok yang dibicarakan itu. Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih, surai silver yang membingkai wajah tampannya, serta pembawaannya yang cool membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Rei-kun?!" Teriakku reflek sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

Cowok itu menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, detik berikutnya kulihat raut terkejut tergambar di wajahnya.

"Yuki?" Balasnya tidak kalah terkejut dariku. Ia mendekat ke arahku dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. "Kau Yuki, 'kan? Maksudku, benar-benar Mizuhi Kaizayuki, 'kan?"

"Memangnya Yuki yang mana lagi yang kau kenal?" Ucapku pura-pura kesal.

"Ah- maaf aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu disini." Balasnya sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi disini." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang dengan kehadiran Rei sebagai teman sekelasku sekarang, aku jadi merasa tidak sendirian disini.

Chapter II : Plot Twist

 _Ryo's POV_

Pip pip pip

Suara berisik mengusik tidurku, perlahan kubuka mataku dan cahaya samar matahari mulai meneruak masuk dengan kurang ajarnya ke dalam mataku. Aku menggeram kesal dan menyambar alarm di meja nakasku lalu melemparnya dengan kesal ke pojok ruangan sampai tak berwujud, terlihat pula sedikit retakan di tembok, ah aku terlalu kuat melemparnya. Kurasa nanti aku harus membeli jam weker baru.

Kutarik selimutku untuk melanjutkan tidurku, aku kekurangan tidur beberapa hari ini.

' _Ryo-kun, apa yang- kenapa ada darah disini?!'_

 _Deg!_

Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Kualihkan pandanganku kesekitarku sebelum akhirnya aku terdiam cukup lama. Mimpi sialan! Geramku sambil menyibak selimut yang kugunakan.

Kakiku melangkah kedalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit menghentak kesal. Kubasuh wajahku dengan sedikit emosi lalu menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin. Terlihatlah sosok pemuda dengan penampilan dan wajah yang kusut tak karuan. 'Geez… apa skripsi bisa membuat penampilan dan otak seseorang menjadi rusak seperti ini?', Gerutuku dalam hati.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kantung darah dari dalam kulkas. Setelah menggunting ujungnya, aku hanya perlu menuangkannya kedalam gelas dan menikmati sarapanku di depan kumpulan berkas setan bahan skripsi yang beberapa hari ini menggangguku. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan sudah beberapa malam aku kekurangan waktu tidur lantaran terus diganggu oleh mimpi buruk sialan.

Baru saja aku akan berkutat lagi dengan skripsi laknatku, tanganku meraba sebuah amplop yang terselip diantara berkas-berkasku.

"Huh? Surat?" Gumanku sambil mengambil amplop itu.

Kubalik amplop lusuh yang kurasa awalnya berwarna putih itu, setelah melihat nama Mizuhi Fukuro di sudut kirinya aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Mungkin Fukuro-nii mau meminta bantuan atau meminjam uang lagi. Kalau meminjam uang lagi kupastikan aku akan mengadu pada ibu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku membuka amplop surat itu.

 _Untuk adikku Hasegawa Ryo,_

 _Hai, apa kabarmu adikku? Kau sehat kan disana? Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar kau sudah mau lulus ya?..._

Huh kalau ada butuhnya saja baru bertanya, dasar. Lagipula lulus rasanya masih jauh dari jangkauan… skripsi oh skripsi…

 _Sebenarnya begini, Ryo. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan meminta bantuan yang berhubungan dengan uang lagi._

Okay, aku sangsi dengan pernyataan ini.

 _Begini… yah, kau tahu aku sendiri sekarang sedang kesulitan ekonomi sementara dia sedang bersekolah sekarang, jujur saja aku tidak sanggup membiayainya sekarang. Kau pasti tidak tega melihat keponakanmu putus sekolah, 'kan? Jadi, Aku ingin kau menjaga anakku yang dua hari lagi akan sampai di tempatmu._

 _Tenang saja, Yuki-chan anak yang pintar dan mandiri kok. Dia pasti bisa membantumu juga. Dan juga Yuki-chan berhasil di terima di Kyousei lho, kau tahu kan sekolah elit yang-_

BREEK!

Aku menatap datar robekan kertas surat di kedua tanganku sebelum membakar kertas laknat itu cepat-cepat. Enak saja, aku sedang pusing skripsi sekarang disuruh menjaga anakmu! Memangnya dia pikir aku baby sitter?!

Aaargh moodku benar-benar hancur! Terkutuklah skripsi! Fukuro-niisan! Dan terkutuklah—Kucing sialan jangan duduki berkas-berkasku!

Setelah kerusuhan tempo hari, akhirnya aku bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Jangan berpikiran aku mati hanya karena tubuhku tidak bernapas, oke? Aku hanya tidur.

Perlahan mataku terpejam untuk menyapa alam mimpiku, ah inilah waktu yang tepat untuk—

Ting Tong!

The Fu*k! kali ini apa lagi?!

Oke abaikan Ryo, abaikan.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bantal! Mana bantal? Tanganku meraba-raba mencari benda empuk teman tidurku itu. Setelah benda itu kudapatkan dan baru saja aku berencana menutup telingaku sampai—

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

YOU GOT ME, JERK! Kalau tidak penting, kupastikan tamu sialan itu akan kubuat kering saat itu juga!

Ting tong!

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK! I'LL GO THERE ALREADY!" Teriakku frustasi seraya melempar bantal dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Pintu kubuka pintu sambil sedikit menggerutu. Baru saja aku ingin mendamprat makhluk sialan yang mengganggu tidurku, namun urung karena melihat sosok anak kecil yang berdiri takut-takut di depan pintu rumahku. 'Anak nyasar?.' Batinku

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

Kulihat dia masih terbengong-bengong menatapku, ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Atau aku terlihat terlalu kacau?. Bingungku.

"Siapa?" Ulangku.

"Kaizayuki… Mizuhi Kaizayuki. A-aku mencari seseorang bernama Hasegawa Ryo-san. Apa dia tinggal disini?"

Mizuhi? Siapa? Sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

"Huh? Ya, aku Ryo Hasegawa. Ada perlu apa?" Jawabku.

Kulihat dia masih terbengong menatapku. Apa aku terlihat seaneh itu di matanya? Dasar anak kurang ajar. Baru saja aku ingin menegurnya, tiba-tiba terlintas surat dari Fukuro-niisan beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh! Aku baru ingat, kau anaknya Fukuro-niisan, 'kan?" Celetukku, "maaf maaf aku menyambutmu dengan sambutan yang kurang sopan. Silakan masuk dan duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman." Lanjutku sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berjalan masuk. Kulirik dia yang mengangguk dan mengekoriku.

Setelah kupastikan gadis kecil itu duduk di sofa, aku bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari camilan dan membuatkan teh untuknya. Ah, semoga aku masih menyimpan makanan manusia disini.

Sembari grasak-grusuk membuatkan minuman untuknya, mataku mengkap kantung kertas yang tergeletak di sebelah kompor. Penasaran, aku mengambil kantung itu dan membukanya.

Thanks god! Seruku dalam hati saat melihat setoples kue keju didalam kantong itu. Seingatku itu pemberian teman satu kampusku kemarin, Amamiya-san. Langsung saja aku mengambil kue itu dan menaruhnya diatas nampan bersama dengan cangkir berisi teh dan gula. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memiliki makanan manusia, tentu saja karena takut kalau-kalau ada manusia yang bertamu ke rumahku.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan itu dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Yah, maaf lama… surat dari _niisan_ baru saja tiba 2 hari lalu, dan aku jadi kelupaan karena skripsiku" Kilahku sambil melayangkan cengiran kearahnya _._

"Hai' daijoubu desu." Sahutnya singkat.

"A-ah oke, jadi kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Ryo Hasegawa, kau sudah tahu bukan? Umurku sekarang 22 tahun, mahasiswa semester akhir yang.. yah, kau lihat sendiri.." aku menunjuk tumpukan kertas diatas meja ruanng tengah dengan tatapan seolah 'kau-lihat-sendiri'.

Pats

Aku terdiam beberapa detik saat melihat layar laptopku menghitam secara tiba-tiba. "FILE-FILEKU BELUM KU SAVE!" Seruku histeris seraya berlari sprint mendekat ke laptopku. Jariku mengutak-atik benda kesayangan yang telah menemaniku bermaso-ria bersama skripsi, berharap agar benda tipis situ masih bisa terselamatkan. Atau lebih tepatnya, skripsiku.

Wajahku pucat seketika ketika melihat sambungan charger laptop tergeletak nista di lantai tanpa terhubung dengan stop kontak. WHAT THE FU*K! ingin rasanya aku menggulingkan meja saat itu juga.

"Ano….. Hasegawa-san mahasiswa ekonomi?" suara bocah itu menginterupsiku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan mendapati bocah itu yang tengah memegang salah satu buku sumberku.

"Ah, ya, aku mahasiswa ekonomi… lebih tepatnya jurusan Akuntansi." Sahutku dengan senyuman putus asa. "Ah- iya, tadi siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

Kulihat ia terdiam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar.Huh? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"Mizuhi… Kaizayuki… 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMA di Kyosei Gakuen… sebenarnya, aku baru saja mendaftar dan di terima disana. Salam kenal… err Hasegawa-san…" Ujarnya tampak ragu.

"Karena mulai hari ini aku akan jadi walimu, bagaimana kalau kau mulai memanggilku dengan suffix 'niisan' atau 'paman' atau apalah. Kau punya ide untuk itu?" Kataku. Kulihat ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ayah?"

"Hmm… " Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau menjadi ayah sementaranya, bukan ide yang buruk. "Baiklah, mulai hari ini panggil aku ayah."

Aku tersenyum selembut mungkin dan iapun ikut tersenyum.

"Iya, Ayah!"

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu, anakku –Yuki- kini sudah masuk ke Kyousei gakuen, almamaterku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan Yuki bertemu, tapi sekarang dia sudah masuk SMA, senang juga rasanya. Kutatap punggung Yuki yang bersemangat masuk ke area sekolah. Ah masa muda…

Ringingg Ringing

Ponseku berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, setelah kulihat nama si pemanggil, rasanya jantungku berhenti berde—okay abaikan aku memang tidak punya detak jantung. Maksudku, aku benar-benar ingin melayangkan sumpah serapah dan kutukan pada si pemanggil yang merupakan dosen pembimbingku. Aaargh!

Segera aku tancap gas meninggalkan sekolah itu menuju kampusku, Universitas Kyoto.

Baru saja aku selesai grasak grusuk dengan berkasku di mobil dan baru saja berencana untuk melakukan sprint ke ruang Rektor, sesosok makhluk tiba-tiba sudah menggelayuti punggungku bak lintah. Shit! Disaat seperti ini?!

"Ryo-kun! Ohayou!" sapanya masih menggelayuti punggungku.

"Ah—ya, ya ohayou.." Jawabku malas kearah seorang wanita bersurai hitam sepunggung, Amamiya Natsumi, "Menyingkirlah, aku harus mengejar dosen pembimbingku." Ujarku kesal.

"Ehh, Hidoii yo, Ryo-kun. Padahal aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kau pasti lupa sarapan karena sibuk kan?" Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kota bento kearahku. "Ayo ke kantin dulu kita makan disana, Ryo-kun." Dasar hama! Dosenku bagaimana?! Baru saja aku akan menolak, tanganku ditarik olehnya, menghindari insiden lempar melempar manusia lebih baik aku menurut saja toh tidak sulit untukku untuk pergi ke ruang rector dalam waktu 1 detik.

Kantin cukup ramai seperti biasa padahal hari masih cukup pagi untuk para mahasiswa mejeng atau sekedar mengisi perut yang lupa diisi. Sudut kanan kantin yang kosong menjadi spot yang dipilih oleh Amamiya-san untuk makan, ia membuatkanku makanan dan yang pasti aku harus menguras isi perutku nanti.

"Nee, nee… Ryo-kun, buka mulutmu… aaa~" Ia menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi kaarage. Mati-matian aku menahan mual ketika benda yang lebih cocok disebut 'Kayu Goreng' itu masuk kemulutku.

Cepatlah berakhir siksaanku ini... batinku nelangsa.

Terhitung empat suapan, mual mendera perutku. Segera kututup mulutku dan beranjak dari sana menuju toilet, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Amamiya dan bento laknatnya. Aku ingin mengeluarkan makanan nista itu dari dalam perutku.

BRUK!

Saking terburu-burunya, aku bahkan sampai menabrak seorang wanita yang tampaknya juga baru keluar dari toilet.

Perawakannya yang mungil dengan surai hitam malam yang diikat pita kuning disisi kiri kepalanya. Baru saja aku ingin menegakkan tubuhku, pita kuning itu tersangkut di salah satu kancing bajuku. Kudengar ia mengaduh pelan, mendengar suaranya membuat irisku membulat sempurna. Aku mengenali suara ini-Tidak! Tepatnya aku tidak bisa melupakan suara ini. Segera ku dongakkan kepalaku dan ternyata benar saja, masa lalu memberiku karma secepat ini rupanya

Kulihat gadis itu berusaha melepaskan pita kuningnya yang tersangkut, tanganku terulur untuk membantu melepaskan pita kuning itu. Pandangan kami saling bertemu, ia terlihat kaget dengan kehadiranku, kulihat ia menarik jarak antara kami, membiarkan pita kuning itu tetap berada di tanganku.

"M-maaf… aku tidak sengaja." Lalu, pergi menjauh dariku. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam pita itu erat di tanganku.

Kurasakan tenggorokanku yang tadinya siap mengeluarkan makanan nista karya Amamiya berubah menjadi sangat kering.

"Aika…" Gumanku.

Chapter III : Meets Up

 _Aika's POV_

Harum serbuk kopi yang dijerang air bersuhu tinggi yang tercium dari arah dapur membuatku melengkungkan senyum. Sedikit berjingkat bak pencuri, aku memasuki area yang seharusnya tidak aku masuki saat ini.

"Masuk selangkah lagi, aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu lagi, Anee-ue."

Aku mendecih pelan mendengar peringatan dari sosok adikku yang tengah berkutat dimeja dapur. "Mou….. Aku cuma ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibuat adik kesayanganku. Apa tidak boleh?" tanyaku seraya menyenderkan badan diambang pintu dapur. Batas aman yang diberikan adikku –Akira Aizawa- di dapur.

Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan paras nyaris mirip denganku –Well… kami anak kembar ngomong-ngomong- berbalik kearahku dengan dua buah cangkir berisi liquid hitam yang mengepulkan asap. "Oh ya? Terakhir kuingat saat anee-ue bilang seperti itu, omurice buatanku berubah rasa jadi tak karuan." Seloroh Akira seraya meletakkan dua cangkir kopi diatas meja makan.

Aku memajukan bibir bawahku, "Itu sudah lama sekali Akira. Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi." Balasku sedikit kesal, "Lagipula aku sudah bisa masak sekarang." Lanjutku sambil melangkahkan kaki kearah meja makan dan mendudukkan diri.

"Biarpun masakanmu tidak bisa seenak masakanku." Celetukan dan seyuman menyebalkan dari Akira cukup untuk membuatku ingin melemparkan sendok makan kewajahnya. Aissssh…. Kenapa aku harus mempunyai adik –kembaran- seperti dia sih? Biarpun dia manis, kalau sifat menyebalkannya sedang kumat, rasanya aku ingin sekali membuangnya kelaut.

'Drap! Drap! Drap!'

Suara gradak-gruduk dari lantai atas membuatku dan Akira saling melayangkan lirikan.

"Aaaa… Anee-ue! Anii-ue! Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?"

Sesosok pemuda yang jauh lebih muda dari kami muncul dengan penampilan tak karuan. Dasi yang belum terpasang, kemeja yang belum dimasukkan, juga rambut yang…oke, masih acak-acakan.

"Kami sudah membangunkanmu." Sahutku dan Akira berbarengan. Kulihat ia –Shouta Aizawa, adik laki-laki kami- pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram yang kentara. Aku nyaris saja tertawa mendengar gumaman pundungnya.

"Dari pada kau pundung tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau cepat sarapan kalau tidak ingin kami tinggal." Celetukan Akira diantara seruputan kopinya membuatku tersenyum. Adik laki-laki ku yang terpaut empat menit dariku itu memang bermulut pedas, biarpun sebenarnya ia sosok yang sangat perhatian.

Kulihat Shouta, adik laki-laki yang berbeda delapan tahun dariku dan Akira langsung saja melesat kemeja makan dan melahap sepiring nasi goreng yang dibuat Akira dengan beringas. Sementara Shouta menghabiskan sarapannya, aku berinisiatif merapikan seragamnya. Akan sangat tidak elit kalau adik kesayanganku berpenampilan tidak rapi kesekolahnya.

"Ah ya, anee-ue. Kau sudah menghubungi dosen pembingbingmu untuk memastikan dia ada dikampuskan?" Pertanyaan dari Akira membuatku menoleh, "Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah menghubunginya dua kali pagi ini." Sahutku. Kulihat Akira mengangguk puas sebelum menyesap habis kopinya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, taruh semuanya di wastuffel. Biar pulang nanti aku yang cuci." Cetus Akira seraya menyambar jaket dan berjalan keluar dapur. Aku tidak perlu bertanya kemana karena aku tau dia pasti ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil.

Yah, beginilah rutinitas kami setiap pagi.

"Ano saa, Anee-ue."

Panggilan Akira yang tiba-tiba membuat fokusku pada layar ponsel buyar. Sembari meneguk ludah, kutolehkan kepala ku kesamping kiri. Dan benar saja, tatapan tajam dari Akira serta aura kelam yang dikuarkannya langsung menyapaku.

"Ya-ya?" tanyaku pura-pura abai dengan raut kesal yang ditunjukkan kembaranku itu.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah saatnya kau bertemu dosen pembimbingmu?" Tanyanya dengan sudut mata memicing, "Etto…. Seharusnya sih… seperti itu….." Sahutku lirih sambil melirik kearah lain, menghindari tatapan memojokkan Akira.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sejak setengah jam yang lalu kita masih saja berdiri didepan ruang dosen huh?" Bunyi gemerutuk dari kaleng minuman yang diremukkan Akira cukup untuk membuatku ingin melesat pergi dari sana.

"Ah….. Gomen!" Ujarku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku dihadapannya, "Sebenarnya saat dimobil tadi, dosenku mengirim sms dan berkata kalau jam temunya diubah jadi jam 2 siang nanti." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

'KREK'

Aku terdiam menatap kaleng minuman yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi tergeletak dilantai. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku meneguk ludah lagi. Takut-takut kulirik Akira…KAMI-SAMA! SEJAK KAPAN ADIKKU YANG MANIS BERUBAH JADI IBLIS SEPERTI INI?

"Anee-ue, kemarikan ponselmu." Ujar Akira sembari menjulurkan tangan yang langsung kubalas dengan gelengan cepat. "Kemarikan, Anee-ue. Biar ku damprat dosen tidak tau diri itu." Lanjutnya masih tetap menjulurkan tangannya yang kembali kubalas dengan gelengan. Kali ini sembari menjauhkan ponselku dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Kemarikan Anee-ue!"

Kulihat Akira memajukan badannya –nyaris menerjangku- dan mencoba menggapai ponsel ditangan kiriku yang sejak tadi kujauhkan. "Tidak mau!" pekikku masih bersikeras menyelamatkan ponsel berhargaku.

'Splash!'

"Ah-!"

Aku tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang disertai dengan bahuku yang basah. Sontak aku berbalik dan mendapati seseorang tengah meratapi pakaiannya yang sedikit basah. Sontak aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya. Ah- ceroboh sekali aku.

"Anee-ue, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lontaran Tanya dari Akira membuatku menoleh, "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kena tumpahan jus sedikit." Sahutku sambil tertawa garing, "Etto…. Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar untuk membersihkan tumpahan jusnya. Kau tidak apa-apa kalau menunggu disini kan?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Akira, segera saja aku melesat ketoilet perempuan. Rasa lengket dari jus yang menumpahiku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Yosh… Setidaknya bekas tumpahan jusnya tidak terlalu kentara." Gumamku sembari memperhatikan bajuku yang sudah lumayan bersih dari tumpahan jus tadi. Beruntunglah tadi aku hanya ketumpahan jus saja. Kalau sampai kopi, mau tidak mau aku harus pulang untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah memastikan kalau penampilan dan dandananku rapi, aku segera bergegas keluar dari toilet. Bisa gawat kalau aku membuat Akira menunggu lama. Bisa-bisa aku didampratnya nanti.

Baru saja kaki ku berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari toilet, kesialan kembali menimpaku.

'BRUK!'

Lagi-lagi badanku menabrak seserang dengan keras. Aissssh….. Apa hari ini hari tabrakan sedunia? Sudah dua kali ini aku menabrak orang lain pagi ini. Sambil sedikit mengaduh –sungguh, tabrakan kali ini cukup keras buatku- aku mencoba menjauh dari badan si penabrak. Tapi sepertinya dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku kali ini. Baru saja aku ingin menarik diri, pita kuning yang kuikat disamping kiri kepalaku malah tersangkut dikancing baju si penabrak.

"A-aduh!" Lirihku saat kembali mencoba menarik dan melepaskan pitaku dari sangkutan kancing baju si penabrak.

Tangan pucat milik si penabrak terjulur dan mencoba membantu melepaskan pitaku yang tersangkut. Dalam sekali tarikan, pita dikepalaku terlepas dari sangkutan kancing bajunya.

"Ah, Terima ka-!" Ucapan terima kasihku tertahan ditenggorokan begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Secepat kilat aku menarik diri darinya, membiarkan pitaku tertahan ditangannya.

Seraut wajah yang sangat kukenali terpampang jelas didepanku. Wajah tampan dengan bola mata abu-abu yang teduh namun tegas, rahang kokoh, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang dulu selalu melontarkan suara berat yang khas. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ingat dengan wajah itu. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa lupa dengannya, Hasegawa Ryo.

Aku terdiam beberapa detik sebelum rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku. Rasa sesak yang akhir-akhir ini mulai kulupakan-atau susah payah kulupakan.

"M-maaf… aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku susah payah, masa bodoh dengan suaraku yang terdengar seperti orang tercekik. "A-aku permisi." Lanjutku sebelum melangkahkan kaki secepat yang kubisa dari tempat itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai ditempat Akira menunggu. Bola mata hitam kelam Akira membelalak begitu mendapati sosokku. Entah raut wajah seperti apa yang kini aku tunjukkan, aku hanya merasa wajahku basah oleh sesuatu yang terus mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku hanya diam saat Akira melingkarkan lengannya dibadanku dan menncecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak aku dengarkan sama sekali.

Sungguh, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa merasa sesesak ini. Atau kenapa mataku terus mengalirkan air mata seperti ini. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan gigir takdir yang entah kenapa kembali mempermainkanku dan mempertemukan kami sekarang. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Chapter IV : Day Break

 _Normal POV_

Langit senja terlihat dari ufuk barat, langkah penat sepulang siswa yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan pekerja kantoran memenuhi jalanan kota Kyoto. Tidak terkecuali gadis berparas manis, MIzuhi yang tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi hari barunya di sekolah meski menyenangkan. Yuki tidak sabar untuk menempuh hari esok.

Pulang sekolah tadi, ia bahkan di antar Shirozawa Rei, teman masa kecilnya, sempat bertukar alamat e-mail dengannya hingga kini kontak di ponselnya bertambah satu. Rei pun memberinya alamat rumahnya hingga nanti ia bisa bermain ke rumah Rei seperti dulu. Menyenangkan sekali.

Langkah kaki Mizuhi membawanya ke sebuah gang pertokoan yang biasa ia lewati sepulang sekolah untuk mencapai apartemennya, ia melirik konbini dan berinisiatif untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk ayahnya. Biasanya, sang ayahlah yang menyiapkan makan malam dan makan duluan membuat Mizuhi merasa merepotkan Ayah angkatnya.

Demi memastikan keberadaan sang ayah, Mizuhi berinisiatif untuk menelepon Ryo –ayah angkatnya- apakah pemuda itu masih di kampusnya atau sudah pulang.

Tuuut Tuuuut

Nada sambung yang monoton terdengar, Mizuhi setia menunggu sahutan dari seberang sana. Tak lama menunggu, baritone menyahut.

"Ayah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Mizuhi to the point.

" _Ah, Mizuhi-chan, maaf sepertinya ayah akan pulang malam. Ada apa_?" Sahut Ryo dari ujung telepon.

"T-tidak kok, aku hanya bertanya saja. "

" _Oh? Kalau begitu baiklah. Kau bisa makan diluar, tapi untuk hari ini saja. Sampai nanti, ayah sayang kamu."_

"Hai', aku juga sayang ayah."

Sambungan telepon di tutup, Mizuhi bergumam 'yes' pelan sebelum masuk kedalam konbini. Sebenarnya Ryo tidak memberi uang jatah belanja bulanan karena biasanya ia yang pergi belanja sepulang dari kampus, tapi Mizuhi diberi uang jajan yang tidak kira-kira banyaknya hingga mungkin ia bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk sebulan dengan uang itu.

Beberapa sayuran, buah-buahan dan daging juga hati sapi dibeli oleh Mizuhi telah di bayar di kasir, sedikit berat membawanya karena terakhir kali Mizuhi lihat kulkas di kediamannya kosong melompong karena si ayah sepertinya lagi-lagi lupa untuk belanja bulanan.

Cklek..

Pintu apartemen dibuka menampilkan ruang tamu yang masih rapi seperti saat ditinggalkan tadi pagi. Mizuhi langsung meletakan tasnya di sofa dan menata belanjaannya di dapur. Menggulung lengan baju seragam sailor yang digunakannya sambil menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Oke… Aku harus masak apa sekarang? Ramen? Apakah dia menyukai Ramen?" Gumannya pada diri sendiri. Tangan ramping mizuhi menyambar beberapa bahan di kulkas dan dari dalam kamtung belanjaan. "Ah, biarlah yang penting aku sudah berusaha." Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Bumbu dan bahan dipotong lalu di tumis, merebus mie dan mencampurkan bahan. Kemampuan masak Mizuhi sangatlah menengah kebawah dengan slogan yang di anut kuat sebagai 'kalau mujur enak kalau sial mati' begitulah dan suara-suara absurd memenuhi dapur apartement milik Hasegawa Ryo.

Kompor dimatikan dan Ramen dihidangkan, Mizuhi menatap ramen buatannya dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya. Antara puas atau pesimis karena warna ramen yang dibuatnya berwarna merah pucat.

"Ramen macam apa yang warnanya merah pucat begini?" Ucapnya lesu disertai helaan napas panjang.

Tepat sebelum Mizuhi akan menambahkan bahan lain kedalamnya, ia mendengar pintu di buka. Seruan 'Tadaima'-pun terdengar dari depan rumah. Ayahnya sudah pulang. Bergegas ia menghampiri sumber suara.

Terlihatlah Ryo yang baru saja datang dengan bawaannya berupa kertas berkas dan laptop juga jaket yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Okaeri, Ayah." Sambut Mizuhi sambil tersenyum polos membuat ryo tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan elusan lembut di kepala anaknya itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah!" Jawab Mizuhi semangat dan langsung memeluk Ayahnya. Mizuhi-chan sedang mode manja ya?. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Ryo.

"Sou ka… hora, Mizuhi-chan. Ayah belum mandi, masih bau sudah nempel-nempel saja kamu." Goda Ryo sambil tersenyum jahil.

Bukannya melepaskan, Mizuhi malah mempererat pelukan sambil menutup hidungnya, mendramatisir padahal sang ayah sendiri tidak bau menurutnya malah sangat wangi dengan aroma mint yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Salah satu bau yang di sukai Mizuhi selain bau tubuh ibunya.

"Hee… Cepat ayah mandi dulu, atau perlu ku mandikan?"

Ryo terkekeh pelan. "Tidak boleh! Sejak kapan anakku jadi mesum begini?"

Sentilan dahi di berikan Ryo semntara Mizuhi hanya bisa meringis kecil. "Itta… sakit, ayah" Pipi digembungkan protes, Ryo gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi berisi Mizuhi. Berbeda sekali sejak ia pertama bertemu dengan Mizuhi yang pipinya tampak tirus juga tubuhnya yang kurus kering.

"Haha… Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, ayah akan mandi dulu. "

"Hai~ Hai~"

Alis Ryo bertaut bingung, ia menatap mangkuk diatas meja, memperhatikannya dengan seksama "J-jadi, Mizuhi-chan… ini apa?"

"Ramen!"

"Hai'?" Ryo ingat kalau telinganya baru saja di bersihkan beberapa waktu lalu dan hidung Ryo tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi entah kenapa ia mendengar suara beberapa lalat yang berdenging diatas mangkuk itu dan bau serupa karbol dan santan yang di campur jadi satu.

Anaknya sedang tidak berencana untuk meracuninya, kan?

"Kenapa warnanya seperti ini?"

"karena kupikir ayah suka dengan makanan pedas jadi kubuatkan ramen ekstra pedas, tapi kalau kebanyakan nanti ayah sakit perut, jadi kukurangi rasa pedasnya dengan santan. Bagaimana, bagus kan?"

Jangankan memakan makanan buatan Mizuhi, memakan makanan normal saja Ryo harus komat-kamit dulu supaya tidak muntah di tempat. Tapi, ini lain soal, anak kesayangannya sudah susah payah membuatkannya makanan, akan sangat tidak sopan sekali jika Ryo membuang makanan itu. Meski makanan itu sangat tidak tampak seperti makanan dengan warna merah pudar dan bau karbol, Ryo dengan berat hati harus memakannya.

"Y-ya…." Sahut Ryo

"Ayah, silakan di coba!"

Saat itu, Ryo terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak akan mati hanya dengan memakan masakan Mizuhi. Ia sangat yakin itu. Kecuali, jika Mizuhi memasukkan beberapa jarum perak murni kedalam mangkuk ramennya.

Sumpit di tangan Ryo mencapit beberapa helai mie dari dlam mangkuk.

Tiup

Tiup

Tiup

Mie berpindah kedalam mulut, suara kunyahan halus terdengar sebelum akhirnya Ryo memilih untuk melarikan diri ke toilet terdekat.

Setelah kejadian itu, haram bagi Mizuhi untuk mampir ke dapur. Jika melanggar, Ryo menjanjikan serangkaian hukuman demi menyelamatkan siapapun manusia yang akan datang kerumahnya.

"pokoknya ayah tidak akan mengijinkanmu memasak sebelum kamu lulus seleksi dari ayah, paham?"

Mizuhi hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menunduk lesu.

Tengah malam, suara jangkrik menggema menemani sunyinya malam. Anjiing melolong seolah baru saja merasakan aura negative yang mengudara, menambah kesan suram malam itu. Kaki-kaki berbalut sepatu boots melewati jalan sepi dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Kita harus dapatkan makhluk terkutuk itu, dia bisa saja mengancam dunia kita para manusia."

"Ya, lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak melumuri Silvia dengan darah kotor mahkluk itu."

Dua pasang kaki ditokakkan ke tanah dan kedua tubuh berbeda gender itu seolah terbang di udara dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar di langit malam.

"Ng?" Iris gold itu melirik kea rah langit, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ada apa, ayah?"

Ryo menggeleng, ia menatap puteri angkatnya sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tidak, jadi tadi bagaimana, Mizuhi-chan?"

Mizuhi merenggut, ia menggembungkan pipi berisinya, "Tadi kan aku bilang pada ayah kalau ayah diminta datang dalam rapat orang tua dan wali besok! Akari-sensei yang bilang begitu."

"A-ah kau benar, akan ayah batalkan rencana ayah besok untuk pergi ke sekolahmu."

"Yatta! Arigatou, ayah!" ciuman pada pipi kiri di hadiahkan membuat pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tersipu. Memiliki anak ternyata semenyenangkan ini. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Hasegawa Ryo.

"Oke, oke sekarang kau harus mandi dan kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat. Hari ini ayah buatkan nasi goreng untukmu."

"Siap, Kapten!"

Chapter V : Problem

 _Mizuhi's POV_

Semenjak aku tinggal dengan Ayah angkatku—Hasegawa Ryo-, aku merasa hidupku lebih berwarna. Ayah orang yang perhatian dan lembut, ia juga ceria dan memiliki banyak teman. Namun, selama tiga bulan ini aku bersamanya aku nyaris tidak tahu apapun tentangnya selain pekerjaannya sebagai Assistant Manager di salah satu kantor yang merangkap sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan Ekonomi Akuntansi.

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh bahkan ia sudah mampu membeli mobil sendiri, pasti ayah adalah orang yang giat bekerja. Tidak seperti ayahku yang hobby berjudi dan ibuku yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Kulihat ayah membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa sebelum tancap gas menuju ke kampusnya.

Aku teringat kata-kata ayah, 'disini kau tidak perlu minder, jadilah dirimu sendiri.' Dan aku ingin mencobanya. Dulu aku sempat di jauhi dan di ejek karena kelaurgaku miskin dan ayahku tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sekolahku. Julukan si anak buanganpun melekat padaku, aku tidak keberatan karena pada nyatanya aku hanyalah anak buangan yang tidak tahu dimana ayah dan ibuku berada.

"Yuki, Ohayou." Terdengar suara Rei menyapaku dari sisi lain gedung, training dan handuk kecil penuh peluh tergantung di pundaknya yang kekar. Sepertinya dia baru saja melakukan latihan pagi, klub basket memang tegas.

"Rei-kun, Ohayou. Hari ini juga latihan pagi lagi?" Sahutku basa-basi.

"Begitulah, tumben hari ini kau berangkat pagi."

"Haha begitulah. Ah, Yuki-chan, nanti kita masuk bersama. Kau temani aku sebentar ke ruang klub. Aku mau mandi dan berganti pakaian."

Aku mengangguk, ini sudah biasa bagi kami, mulai dari antar jemput sekolah sampai makan siang bersama atau bahkan sekedar jalan-jalan santai di kota. Rei menggenggam tanganku, menggandengku ke ruang klub sambil bercerita mengenai berbagai hal atau soal tugas yang terkadang dilupakan Mizuhi.

Langkah kaki beralasakan sepatu indoor menggema di koridor, aku dan Rei berjalan beriringan menuju kelas setelah Rei selesai dengan kegiatan mandi dan berganti bajunya. Dulu badan Rei tidaklah sekekar sekarang, dulu badan Rei kecil dan imut. Entah kenapa sekarang Rei sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan gentle seperti ini. Rei juga sangat popular sekarang, banyak yang menyukainya juga yang mengincarnya. Hampir setiap hari ia mendapat surat cinta, pernyataan langsung atau bahkan makanan buatan sendiri, yang hebatnya lagi Rei membaca surat-surat itu meski tidak pernah membalasnya, memakan makanan yang diberikan padanya dengan dalih dibuang sayang, padahal aku tahu kalau Rei memang perut karet.

Dan yang paling membuatku terganggu adalah kenapa jika berdekatan dan bersentuhan dengan Rei, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan membuatku gelisah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Aku berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku.

"nanti ada Bon Obori, mau datang denganku?" Tawarnya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"tentu saja." Jawabku semangat.

"nanti malam jam 7 kutuggu di rumahmu."

"tunggu, Rei-kun tahu dimana rumahku?"

"tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan Osis."

Aku menepak pundak Rei, sementara pemuda itu hanya tertawa. "itu namanya menyalahgunakan jabatan."

"Oya-oya, Shirozawa sudah mengajak seorang gadis untuk kencan rupanya." Suara seseorang dari punggung kami sontak membuat kami menengok ke belakang.

Seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dengan poni pinggir dan postur tubuh yang kelewat tinggi. Ia melambaikan tangan pada kami, dari pakaiannya yang berbeda dari kami, aku tahu kalau dia adalah seorang senpai, sepertinya kelas 2. Ia terlihat sangat childish dan ceria, berbeda dengan image senpai lain yang selalu ingin terlihat cool dan bijaksana didepan kouhai-kouhainya.

Ia menghampiri kami dan langsung merangkul pundak Rei dengan akrabnya, mungkin memang teman dekatnya. Aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung, Rei yang menangkap tatapanku itu langsung berdeham dan melepaskan rangkulan yang sepertinya erat itu dari lehernya.

"Yuki, kenalkan dia senpai kita, anak akselerasi, namanya Shinomiya Kouta." Kata Rei memperkenalkan pemuda yang masih mempertahankan cengiran khasnya.

"Shinomiya Kouta, kelas 2I – 1. Kalau tidak salah kau itu Mizuhi Kaizayuki, 'kan? Salam kenal!" ia tersenyum cerah padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya sambil ikut tersenyum. "Mizuhi Kaizayuki, salam kenal, senpai."

"Oke sudah cukup jabat tangannya." Rei memutuskan jabatan tangan kami dengan raut tidak suka membuat Shinomiya-senpai tergelak.

"tidak perlu secemburu itu, Shirozawa-kun." Celetuknya, kulihat wajah Rei memerah dan menarik tanganku menjauh dari Shinomiya-senpai.

"Berisik, Kou." Lalu, Shinomiya-senpai kembali tergelak.

"Oi, lihat itu, bukannya dia Airi Natsuhiko?"

"iya dia cantik seperti biasa ya?"

Kami bertiga menengok kearah kasak-kusuk segerombol anak laki-laki yang tengah melihat pada satu gadis yang imut dengan dada yang besar. Kalau aku tidak salah, ia adalah Airi Natsuhiko, salah satu gadis yang popule di sekolah kami. Wajahnya yang imut dan perawakannya yang langsing membuat nyaris seluruh anak laki-laki di sekolah memujanya. Airi adalah pusat perhatian meski begitu aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Ia terlalu berlebihan dalam berdandan, bahkan gurupun sudah lelah menegur Airi.

Beberapa kabarpun menyebar kalau Airi menyukai Rei, namun Rei selalu menolak dan mengacuhkannya.

"lihat, dia mengayunkan melon besarnya lagi." Celetuk Shinomiya-senpai yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Rei. Lalu ku dengar Senpai mulai menghitung mundur, Rei panic, menarik tanganku menjauh sebelum hitungan Senpai berakhir.

"A-ada apa, Rei?!" tanyaku heran, ia masih menggeretku menjauh.

"Kalau Kou sudah menghitung mundur artinya akan ada hal yang buruk mendekat, lebih baik pergi sebelum hitungan terakhir."

Kurasa Rei terlalu mendramatisir…

"bukan mendramatisir, tapi ini sering kejadian!"

Apa Shinomiya-senpai itu sejenis peramal?

"bukan, tapi dia ahli dalam prediksi. Dan aku tidak mau ada hal buruk terjadi."

Dan sejak kapan kau jadi cenanyang, Rei?

"aku bukan cenayang! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dari raut wajahmu!, yang penting dekarang gerakkan kakimu dan kita pergi dari sini."

Aku mengangguk dan kami berhasil kabur ke kelas kami dengan selamat, bukan sapaan khas anak kelas yang biasa menyambut kami, tatapan merendahkan yang kami terima. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah, entah kenapa seluruh murid di sekolahku menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada mereka sampai aku dibenci sebegitunya.

Lagi-lagi, aku mengalami pembullian di sekolahku. Menjadi objek Ijime bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku, tapi tetap saja, menjadi objek ijime bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kupikir, hidupku akan baik-baik saja dengan ayah, tapi nyatanya aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku ingin pindah sekolah!. Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan Ryo-Otousan lagi. Aku harus bertahan dengan semua ini, aku harus tegar. Lagipula, Rei sudah mengajakku keluar malam ini, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Rei dengan raut sedihku.

Kulap air mata yang membasahi pipiku dengan kasar, berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku harus bisa membuat rei senang. Ini adalah pertemuan kembali kami setelah sekian lama. Aku juga tidak mau melihat ayah cemas karena hal ini. Aku harus tetap semangat dan tegar.

Tas ku masih berantakan dan kotor entah ulah siapa, yang pasti pelakunya adalah orang yag tidak menyukaiku. Lokerku dipenuhi sampah dan tulisan tangan berisi hinaan-hinaan.

'Anak orang miskin yang merayu orang kaya, mati sana!'

Atau kertas berisi. 'Orang miskin yang ingin jadi popular, menjijikan dasar kotoran' memenuhi lokerku, entah apa maksudnya, aku tidak mengerti.

Dengan hati yang masih tidak karuan, aku kembali ke apartement tempatku tinggal. Pintu masih di kunci sepertinya ayah belum pulang. Wajar saja, akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk dengan skripsinya. Tapi, biasanya ayah sudahmakan diluar. Sesekali aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untuknya, tapi jangankan masakan… menyentuh dapurpun aku tidak bisa.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tatami yang digelar ayahku di tengah ruang keluarga, jangan Tanya apa maksudnya menggelat tatami disitu. Langit-langit putih memenuhi pandanganku, pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Sampai kusadari, kalau aku baru saja jatuh tertidur.

"… -Hi-chan"

"…. Zuhi-chan!"

"MIZUHI-CHAN!"

Aku terkesiap bangun dari tidurku. Dihadapanku, ayahku yang sedang bertelanjang dada tengah menatapku kesal. Ia menepuk puncak kepalaku sambil menghela napas. Rambut black olivenya tampak basah dengan bulir air yang masih menetes dari helaian rambutnya. Kulit pucatnya juga masih terasa dingin air dengan aroma sabun khas yang menguar. Mungkin dia baru saja selesai mandi.

Wajahku memerah melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"AYAH PAKAI BAJU DULU!"

Ayah menutup telinganya yang kurasa terasa pengang, ia mengernyit menahan sakit di telinganya. Seingatku pendengaran ayah sangat bagus bahkan lebih dari itu. Hanya berbisik saja ayah bisa mendengarnya, apa lagi jika kau berteriak di telinganya.

Setelah pendengaran Ayah membaik, ia langsung ngibrit ke kamar dan kembali dengan pakaian dinas rumahnya –kaos polos tangan panjang dan celana pendek kotak-kotak merah-hitam favoritnya- sambil menggerutu. Salah sendiri muncul di depan seorang gadis yang sedang tidur tanpa pakaian begitu, gadis manapun pasti akan berteriak.

Meski hubungan kami adalah ayah-anak, tetap saja kami manusia normal yang hidup dibawah atap tanpa hubungan darah dan perbedaan umur kami hanya tujuh tahun.

Dan kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu?!

"kenapa kau bisa ketiduran disana, Mizuhi-chan?" Tanya ayah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aku hanya kelelahan ayah."jawabku apa adanya, aku tidak bohong kalau aku kelelahan menjadi korban Ijime. Kulihat ayah mengangguk.

"ngomong-ngomong, masih ada waktu sebelum teman kencanmu datang menjemput, lebih baik kau cepat bersiap." Saran Ayah membuatku terlonjak. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku akan pergi berdua dengan Rei? Kulirik jam di dinding. Crap! Tinggal sisa setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Dengan sprint andalanku ketika kepepet, aku langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi, mandi secepat yang aku bisa, tentu saja aku memperhatikan kebersihan tubuhku juga. Bahkan, aku melupakan tasku yang belum sempat kuamankan di atas tikar tatami. Yang penting aku harus segera bertemu dengan Rei dulu.

Seingatku, Ayah adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Manajement Bisnis jurusan Akuntansi, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menata rambutku seindah ini?! Ia bahkan membantuku mengenakan yukata, tangannya sangat terampil dalam mendandaniku. Aku malah heran kalau ayah yang menurutku sempurna ini tidak punya pacar.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan ayah dimiliki siapapun.

Kamikagari berbentuk bunga diselipkan di rambutku, jepitan-jepitan lidi ditata sedemikian rupa hingga rambut wavyku terlihat sangat indah meski pendek.

"Oke, selesai. Lebihbaik kau cepat pergi, ah ayah juga sudah membelikanmu geta dan ayah simpan di rak sepatu. Fight,Mizuhi-chan!" ia mengepalkan tangan di depan dada, menyemangatiku seperti biasa membuatku tersipu malu.

"Apaan sih, Ayah?!" kudengar ia terkekeh, suaranya menenangkan sekali. Aku sangat menyayangi ayah.

Aku berjalan ke ruang depan, disana kulihat Rei sudah menungguku dengan Hakama putih bercorak naga yang membuatnya terlihat semakin gagah. Uh—kurasa wajahku memerah ketika melihat senyumannya. Apa-apaan jantungku ini? Berisik sekali. Rei kan hanya teman kecilku, tidak mungkin, 'kan aku menyukai Rei?. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang, menatap ayahku dengan kacamatanya yang balik menatapku dengan senyumangan menyemangati.

Ayah membuatku malu saja!

Aku menggandeng tangan besar Rei dan menariknya keluar rumah. Rei terkekeh melihatku, aku berbalik dan melipat tangan dengan gaya tomboy ala-ku seperti biasa.

"Mou, Rei-kun apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku ketus. Ngambek.

"tidak ada, rasanya senang saja melihatmu akrab dengan kakakmu. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kau punya kakak." Jelas Rei di tengah kekehannya.

"dia bukan kakakku!"

"eh? Bukan?"

"dia ayah angkatku…" cicitku, bisa kulihat ekspresi kaget Rei. Dan itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi teman kecilku dengan gemas. Kudengar dia mengaduh tapi kuabaikan, rasanya rindu sekali tertawa dan bercanda bersama Rei.

"T-tapi, kupikir dia masih berumur tujuh belas tahunan…"

"Chigau yo, Rei-kun. Dia duapuluh dua tahun." Ralatku.

"e-eh?! Tapi bagaimana bisa dia semuda itu?"

"mana kutahu." Jawabku cuek.

Sejujurnya aku juga sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun soal Ayah, ia sangat tertutup. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis yang disukainya, bagaimana kehidupannya selama bekerja, bagaimana kehidupan kuliahnya, bagaimana kisah cintanya ataupun masalalunya. Aku merasa sudah di curangi oleh ayah karena ia nyaris tahu semuanya tentangku tapi aku sama seklai tidak tahu apapuun soalnya. Makanan kesukaanpun aku tidak tahu, jangankan tahu, melihatnya makan di rumahpun hanya seklai itupun dimuntahkan lagi karena rasanya lebih mirip seperti rasa semir sepatu.

Aku sempat mencurigai ayah kalau ia pernah mencicipi rasa semir sepatu saat dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Ayah selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku di tengah kesibukannya, sementara aku bisa bebas bermain seperti ini. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada ayah, ia bekerja di usia muda untuk membiayaiku yang bahkan bukan anaknya, aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa membalas kebaikannya. Bagiku, Hirozawa Ryo adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

"Yuki, jangan melamun begitu." Tegur Rei, ia menggandeng tanganku erat membuat wajahku kembali memerah, apa-apaan ini?!

"M-maaf." Aku berniat untuk menanggah menatap wajahnya, namun entah kenapa aku langsung menundukkan wajahku, aku malu menatap wajah tampannya yang tersenyum.

"ayo kita coba beberapa permainan!" ajaknya sambil mengggandengku, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"hai'"

Tanpa kusadari, beberapa pasang mata menatapku dari kejauhan dengan tatapan benci.

Chapter VI : The Secret

 _Normal POV_

Bon Odori tampak begitu ramai dinikmati oleh masyarakat sekitar, berbagai yukata warna-warni yang dipakai oleh sebagian besar anak perempuan turut menambah warna festival malam itu. Stand-stand makanan khas juga permainan tradisional berjejer sepanjang kuil. tentu saja ini menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Mizuhi karena ini pertama kalinya ia ikut festival di Kyoto, tidak bahkan ia nyaris tidak pernah menikmati Festivalkarena ia harus sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya.

Rei hanya bisa tersenyum melihat MIzuhi yang tersenyum gembira dengan mata yang berbinar senang, sudah sejak dulu Rei ingin mengajak Mizuhi pergi ke Festival, namun penolakan yang selalu ia dapatkan. Dulu mIzuhi sangat berambisi untuk mendapatkan uang, hingga mungkin saja ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehidupan yang seharusnya di kecap olehnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Ya, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Mizuhi dapat tersenyum selayaknya anak remaja seusianya.

"Rei-kun! Lihat, Rei-kun! Disana ada ikan mas! Ayo kita menangkap ikan mas!" seru mizuhi semangat.

Lihat, betapa menyenangkannya senyuman hangat itu. Rei ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi, kalau bisa ia ingin menjaga senyuman itu agar tetap merekah selamanya.

"baiklah." Sahut Rei singkat sambil tersenyum.

Berbagai tempat dikunjungi kedua anak itu, yang satu berharap si pujaan hati menyadari perasaannya, sementara yang satu tidak peka. Rei rasa ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa membuat Mizuhi menyadari perasaannya. Sudah sejak dulu Rei menyukai Mizuhi, tapi sinyal-sinyal kode yang di berikannya tidak pernah terbalaskan. Ngenes memang, tapi itulah perjuangan cinta.

Permen kapas di pegang di tangan kanan Mizuhi, tangan kiri digenggam pemuda bersurai silver disampingnya. Saling berbagi permen kapas yang ukurannya tidak kecil itu, Rei tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis, tapi kalau disuapii Mizuhi, Rei tidak akan menolak. Rasanya terlalu manis, tapi Mizuhi bisa tahan dengan rasa manis itu. Apa karena Rei memakan permen kappa sambil menatap Mizuhi hingga rasa manisnya bertambah dua kali lipat? Baiklah, Rei merasa otaknya mulai korslet.

Ditengah asyiknya topic pembicaraan, Mizuhi tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan tubuh yang tegap namun keras dan dingin hingga ia terpental, untungnya dengan sigap Rei menangkap tubuh kecil mizuhi.

"M-maaf…" Ujar Mizuhi pelan.

Rei dan Mizuhi menanggah untuk menatap korban penabrakan, ia tersenyum pada mereka dengan senyuman yang menurut Rei aneh. Ia menarik tangan Mizuhi untuk menjauh, entah kenapa ia mendapat firasat buruk jika berlama-lama disana.

"Daijoubu, kau sendiri tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Gadis manis?" Tanya pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan wajah Mizuhi, membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, paman…"

Kepala bersurai hitam pemuda itu di arahkan ke leher Mizuhi, membuat Rei sontak menarik Mizuhi kedalam rengkuhannya. Memasang posisi waspada, om-om mesum yang sangat terang-terangan seperti ini munghkin adalah orang yang kuat. Yang benar saja, ia berani menggoda seorang gadis muda di tengah keramaian festival.

"kenapa baumu terasa sangat manis ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman aneh yang menakutkan. "Saa, Ojousan, bagaimana kalau aku sedikit mencicipi darahmu?"

Iris Rei dan Mizuhi membulat karena terkejut. Rei sontak menarik tangan mizuhi menjauh dari om-om mencurigakan itu, berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Apa-apaan om tadi? Apa maksudnya darah? Apa dia vampire? Yang benar saja!. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan melintas di otak jenius Rei. Namun, tidak ada satupun penjelasan yang masuk akal mengenai masalah ini.

Tidak, tidak! Bukan waktunya berpikir yang macam-macam dulu sekarang! Rei harus focus untuk bisa melarikan diri dari manusia aneh itu. Namun, sialnya pria itu berlari sangat cepat sementara Mizuhi sudah kelelahan. Rei panic, berusaha mencari jalan lain untuk bersembunyi, tautan tangan di pererat, tidak ingin sang pasangan terpisah.

Namun, dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang tidak berada di pihak mereka. Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu terpojok di tepi jurang bukit kuil. Rei memeluk erat tubuh Mizuhi, entah kenapa ia berharap seseorang akan datang untuk menolong mereka. Iris Rei menangkap siluet batang pohon berukurab sedang di dekat mereka, ia berusaha mengambilnya dan memukulkan kayu itu ke kepala om aneh itu. Bukannya menjauh, paman itu malah makin mendekat membuat Rei semakin panic. Kayu yang dipegang Rei patah menjadi dua, ia kembali memeluk Mizuhi yang gemetaran.

"Darah! Darah!" ucap pria itu berulang-ulang dengan tatapan dan senyuman gilanya. Rei dan Mizuhi semakin mundur menjauh meski sekarang mereka sudah terpojok.

"M-makhluk apa kau?!" bentak Rei namun pria itu sama sekali tidak mengiraukannya.

GRASAK

CRASH!

Darah bercipratan kemana-mana. Kepala pria itu kini terlihat melompat dari tubuhnya dengan siluet pemuda dengan katana di tangannya. Iris semerah darah bercahaya dibawah sinar bulan dilatari dengan cipratan darah dan kilatan katana. Mizuhi tahu benar siapa penolong mereka itu, ia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rei, menghampiri pemuda yang kini sudah berlumuran darah itu.

"A… yah?"

"Haaah~ syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja!" Ryo menghela napas lega dengan nada jenakanya seperti biasa, sekarang Rei dan Mizuhi sedang berada di apartement Ryo.

Melihat anak dan –calon- pacar anaknya dalam kondisi shock berat seperti itu mana mungkin Ryo tidak membawa mereka pulang. Sesampainya disana, Ryo menyuruh Mizuhi dan Rei untuk membersihkan diri sementara ia sendiri memasak untuk mereka. Sesekali bersiul santai sembari membalik hidangan dan menuangkan cokelat panas.

"tunggu, ayah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Dan kenapa kau ada disana tadi?"

Pertanyaan Mizuhi yang sejak tadi dilontarkan tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Ryo, Ryo tahu kalau Mizuhi pasti kesal padanya. Yang pasti, Ryo tidak ingin melibatkan anak kesayangannya dalam bahaya.

 _Tapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap dalam ketidaktahuan, buakn?_. Suara itu lagi, Ryo tahu benar siapa dan darimana asalnya.

"Reita…"

 _Sudah lama kau tidak mengajakku mengobrol, Ryota. Aku kangen._ Ryo merinding disko. _Yang lebih penting, sekarang kau diincar, kau harus berhati-hati, terutama kau harus menjaga Mizuhi. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, jangan sampai dia menjadi korban. Kau tahu bukan, 'kita' sedang diincar 'mereka' demi pemusnahan jenis kita? Kau harus hati-hati, Ryo._

 _"_ Aku tahu itu, Nii-san"

 _Baiklah, aku bisa percaya padamu. Lain kali, ayo kita bertemu._

"Aku menantikannya."

Sunyi, senyap, dalam sepi Seorang Ryo Hasegawa merenungkan keberadaanya. Ia menghela napas berat. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah benar. Meski ia tahu kalau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

Sejak awal keberadaan seorang _Pureblood_ adalah suatu kesalahan. Ia bukan satu-satunya tapi ia tahu kalau ialah yang terkuat, membuat para manusia takut padanya, bukan hanya para manusia, dikalangan vampirpun ia ditakuti. Tapi, salahkan ia jika ia menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang damai? Ia hanya ingin tinggal dalam damai dengan anak-istrinya kelak.

Suara langkah kali ringan mendekat kearahnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Mizuhi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan anak itu, jika Mizuhi memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti itu kemungkinannya jika ia tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin saja ia sedang manja. Tapi, Mizuhi bukanlah tipe orang yang mau terlihat manja-manja dengan ayahnya didepan temannya.

"ayah… beritahu aku apa yang terjadi…."

Mizuhi adalah orang yang keras kepala, Ryo sangat tahu itu. Kompor dimatikan, Ryo mengelus lengan kecil Mizuhi. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sejujurnya Ryo sendiri tidak tahu apakan semua akan baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ryo berbalik menghadap anak kesayangannya. Tersenyum ceria seperti biasa, topeng yang selalu digunakan Ryo disaat apapun.

"Hora Mizuhi-chan sudah besar masa masih mau manja-manjaan dengan ayah? Tidak malu dengan Shirozawa-kun?" goda Ryo membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"A-ap—"

Ryo memamerkan cengiran khasnya, Mizuhi naik pitam. Ia melepaskan diri dari ayahnya dan berlari menjauh. "Aku benci Ayah!"

"Ayah juga sayang kamu."

Ryo terkekeh mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting, ia tahu benar darimana asal suara itu. Anaknya ngambek.

"Tidak baik mengganggu anakmu sendiri, paman" Ryo melirik tepat ke sampingnya, Rei menatapnya dengan datar namun dibals cengiran oleh Ryo.

"Shirozawa-kun, karena sudah terlalu malam, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja disini? Kau bisa gunakan kamar paman."

"Terima kasih atas keramahan anda, paman. Tapi, bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan." Rei menjeda kalinatnya. "Siapa paman sebenarnya?"

Sudah berkali-kali Ryo menghadapi hal ini, sudah biasa. Ia tetap terlihat tenang. Menatap teman anaknya dengan tatapan jenaka seperti biasa. Ryo bisa melihat keseriusan tekadnya untuk melindungi Mizuhi dari kedua bola matanya. Ah masa muda…. Ryo ingin mengalaminya lagi.

"Aku hanya seorang ayah yang tidak ingin anaknya dalam bahaya. Itu saja, makanya aku selelu mengawasinya." Jawab Ryo santai.

"Paman yakin kalau paman bukanlah salah satu darimakhluk aneh itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, nak? Aku sama seperti kalian kok."

"Tapi, paman bisa membunuh Vampir."

"itu kan ada di buku, aku hanya iseng-iseng mencobanya. Sudah-sudah, ayo paman tunjukkan kamarmu dan segeralah tidur."

Ryo berjalan mendahului Rei sementara pemuda bersurai silver itu mengikutinya dari belakang tentu saja dengan tatapan tajam yang menatap langsung pada objek yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Bukan firasat, Rei yakin itu. Kalau aura Ryo lebih kuat ketimbang aura Paman yang menyerangnya di bukit kuil tadi.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Ryo memperilakan Rei masuk. Rei langsung masuk dan duduk di tepian kasur berseprai putih. Tempatnya sangat rapi membuat Rei berpikiran kalau tempat itu tidak pernah ditiduri pemiliknya. Iris abu-abu itu melirik sekitarnya. Dua lemari dengan dua pintu, meja belajar, rak buku, gantungan baju, nakas, tv, kulkas kecil dan sebuah rak-rak kecil.

Penasaran, Rei mendekati kulkas kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Bau amis. Rei membuka kulkas itu namun terkunci, ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti kunci di nakas. Bersyukur ia menemukan gunting kuku.

Keterampilan seperti itu sudah didapatkan Rei sejak ia masih kecil dulu. Ia adalah anak keluarga kaya yang memiliki tingkat bahaya diculi kebih tinggi hingga ia memilih untuk mempelajari seni bela diri dan keterampilan meloloskan diri agar ia selalu aman kemanapun ia pergi.

CKLEK

Pintu kulkas terbuka namun isinya kososng. Seolah tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari pengelihatannya. Rei menemukan ceceran darah dan beberapa plastic kantung darah didalamya. Memastikan lagi berharap kalau apa yang di perkirakannya salah, tapi lagi-lagi Rei tidak bisa menemukan penyangkalan yang tepat. plastik tebal diremas sekuat tenaga, Rei melirik ke pintu kamar dengan tatapan tajam.

"Vampire… "

Chapter VII : Between You and I

 _Normal POV_

Lagi-lagi Mizuhi mendapati loker sepatunya dalam kondisi kotor.


End file.
